Trapped with YOU
by UchihaKarasu22
Summary: If dobe hadn’t kept bugging to come to Sound to rescue me with a handful of other elite ninja, I wouldn’t be in this mess right now, with her. You see, the only reason why she wants me down to my boxers is because she doesn’t want to freeze to death!
1. Pitch Black

**Ok kiddies, well I had the urge to do another SasuSaku story but with a little "fun" in it... if you know what I mean... (ok so you don't so just listen to me blather!) **

**This story is written in my precious Sasuke's POV (yeah I said precious so what!?)**

**And what else am I missing... oh yeah this will be rated M because of some interesting adult sits. lol**

**Please as always, enjoy!! (or burn in hell) XDDDDDDD KIDDING!**

* * *

**Chapter I**

"Strip," she hissed in the dark. I stood there wide-eyed. I heard her rustling around and sighing. I couldn't see exactly what she was doing but I knew she was undressing. I heard her stop.

"Well?" she said irritated.

_Unlike before, she hates me now since I left Konaha. Now I'm trapped with her in a rock cave near Orochimaru's lair in the middle of fall. If dobe hadn't kept bugging to come to Sound to rescue me with a handful of other elite ninja, I wouldn't be in this mess right now…with her. You see, the only reason why she wants me down to my boxers is because she doesn't want to freeze to death. What a...well you know._

"Hn no," I replied while smirking.

"Do it…or else." _I love a challenge._

"Or else…what?" She laughed darkly at my question.

"Or else," she paused, "I'll do it myself." I snorted.

"Good luck. You can't even _see_ me."

"You wanna bet!?" And with that she tackled me out of nowhere and wrestled me in the dirt. In a second she numbed me from my shoulders to my hands.

"What did you do to my arms?!"

"Numbed them with a jutsu Lady Tsunade taught me. Why? Impressed?"

"No, angry. I'm gonna kill you."

"Well you can't for twenty minutes so just hold on." I felt her go down my legs and took my shoes off. I heard them hit the ground somewhere and heard her breathing softly. I gulped deeply when she accidentally "touched" me as she felt around for the rope. She started giggling.

"S-sorry hehe."

"You meant to do that."

"Ok, yeah I did." She sarcastically remarked. I felt my face grow hot when I felt her working the rope. She slipped off my kimono and pants afterwards. I gulped deeply again. I felt her crawl up to my ear. Her breath was warm against my neck.

"Why are you so nervous?" She whispered seductively.

"I-I'm not!"

"Sure, ok." She got up and grabbed my arms. She dragged me to the cave's wall and sat me up against it. I felt her brush the left side of my body as she sat down beside me.

"How much longer till I can use my arms?"

"Maybe fifteen minutes."

I sighed. "Fine."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"So you can choke me to death?"

"Heh, no. So I can have feeling in my arms again maybe?"

"Oh." _Idiot._

* * *

**So as you can see... (well you can't really) hehehe**

**Yeah so Sakura is being a you-know-what to a you-know-who**

**and Sasuke is just hottttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!!**

**So I'll answer right now, if you really like this story I will bring good news to you right now, there will be future chapters!**

**Love ya'll!**


	2. This Can't Be Happening!

**hehehehehe **

**finally i made the next chappie!**

**sorry if it's short or not XD**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter II

I got the feeling back in my arms, _no thanks to Sakura_. She was sleeping, so decided to make a fire. She woke from me getting up.

"I'm gonna make a fire, did you bump into some dry wood?"

"Yeah somewhere around here."

"Ok." _That didn't help__** forehead**__._

I did the appropriate hand signs and the blue aura of the chidori spread across the cave's walls. The sound screeched and echoed throughout. I heard her mutter a "must you" and a groan following that. I ignored her._ She's probably mad that I thought of making a fire…instead of curling up with her. Egh, what a creep. _

I found quite a substantial amount of dry wood and piled it near the wall where Sakura sat. It irritated me to no end.

"You know," I stopped. I turned to face her and finished, "You could help." Her face turned sour as though she took a big bite out of a lime.

"Well it was in fact, _your_ idea." She bared teeth in the blue hue that the chidori still gave off. I stopped the chidori. The darkness enveloped us as though wildfire. I did the hand signs for Fire Ball Jutsu and in seconds the cave glowed in an orange-yellowish hue. I turned to Sakura and her obnoxious sour face.

"Thanks for the help," I hissed. A smirk sketched lightly on her face.

"You're welcome," she screeched right back. _I wanted to kill her, but something held me back. _

Cursing under my breath, I searched the cave for some surplus of dry wood. I threw it into a pile and sat down next to it.

"You're so immature," she began speaking.

"And you're not?"

"No, no I'm not, quite frankly." I started chuckling. I heard her growl.

"What's so funny Sasu-gay?"

"Nothing…forehead." Shuffling of her getting on her feet disturbed the night noises outside.

"Take that back." I rose onto my feet quietly and backed up slowly. A dark chuckle escaped my throat.

"No." I heard her run towards me, then stopped suddenly. In a flash, she fell on top of me and twigs were flying all around us. _What a klutz._

"Nice going Sakura, did your forehead get in the way?!" I heard her growl.

"You're just mad that I found you and that I'm on top of you! She paused. "And in the _dark_."

"You're a freak. Get off."

"Ok, ok… but when we get back to Konaha, I'm tellin' everyone that you're gay!" She giggled. _I knew right away she planned this whole thing. My only two choices were to either kill her…or let her get her way. Since I don't want to die in jail, looks like it's her way this time. God I hate her!_

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Just stay then."

"Stay where?"

"I'm not gonna spell it out for you!"

"Ok, then you're gonna popular with all the men in Kon—"

"You can stay…well, on me….only for body heat! Nothing else!!"

"Ok… Sasuke-kun." _It's gonna be a long, long night…_

* * *

**More chaps to come puppets :D**

**Love ya'll!!!**

**(God I wish I was in Sakura's place right now)**


	3. Last Chance

**LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**It's been a pleasure to write this one, my favorite one so far.**

**And of course I want all my readers involved, so if you want a sequel, please notify me and share your ideas!!!!!**

**So please, with my love fest finished (for now) please without further ado, the last chappie of TRAPPED WITH YOU!!!**

* * *

Chapter III

She clapped her hands together and instantly the fire went out.

"What did you do that for?!"

"Well, since I got what I wanted, we both won't need _that _anymore." _What a cruel woman ._I sighed. She moved around on top of me till her face was right next to mine and her nose was gently letting out air.

"Must you?" I put my hand on her face and pushed her back some. She licked the palm of my hand.

"What the heck?! Why did you do that!?"

"Hehehehehe. 'Cause."

"You're a creep." She laughed harder. "That isn't the _best_ I can do."

"Well, I wasn't asking _what it is_ that you _can do_."

"Hmph." She huffed. "Jack-"

"Shhhhh." I heard something rustling around either outside or inside the cave. It settled and the night filled again with the sound of leaves blowing around and crickets chirping. "You were saying?"

"Never mind…what was that?"

"How should I know?" I pushed Sakura off and did the appropriate hand signs. The noise came back again. The yellow-orange hue filled the cave again. As I lifted my hand, I uncovered the noisy intruder. It was a rat running around trying to find a way out. Sakura screeched.

"RAT!!!!!!" She jumped back onto me. I pushed her off again.

"For Christ's sake, you're a Kunochi. Get a hold of yourself." She mumbled under her breath and lay on her side. I closed my hand into a fist and the black envelope concealed us once again. She grabbed my arm as I laid down. The rat squeezed through the rocks and escaped.

"I'm scared Sasuke, protect me." _What a sad attempt…_

"Nothing to be afraid of," I muttered. She laid her head on my shoulder and lifted her hand up to my chest. She was ice cold and shivering beneath me. I sighed deeply again. _Regretting… regretting…regretting…_

I moved her to my side and held her close to my chest. I heard her slightly gasp and then settle.

I nuzzled my nose in her hair by accident; and found myself stuck there for a while. Her hair smelt of fresh cherries; the aroma was controlling and blissful; I couldn't stop myself. I moved my face away. _I can't stand this anymore!_

The night seemed to go on forever.

Around two or three in the morning, I woke up to the sound of wolves howling close by. I felt Sakura's body startle and indistinctly mumbled.

"W-what's going on?" Her voice cleared. I sat up slowly.

"Wolves. Go back to sleep."

"No, I'm awake now—I'm staying awake with you."

"Alright," I muttered as I started a fire again. I heard Sakura heavily breathing.

"Hey what's your prob—" I turned and stopped. Wolves were lurching towards us in packs from the darkness of the other end of the cave. _Crap…should have checked the cave before getting comfy…_

They started snarling as they stopped and surrounded us; our backs to the blocked exit.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura whispered.

"Get behind me," I ordered, pushing her behind me. I began signing for Fire Ball Jutsu. They charged.

In seconds the cave was engulfed in fire. I leaped through the fire, knowing the remaining would. Tackling one to the ground; he began biting at me. My right arm was enveloped in dark blood. I kicked it off; but it got back on its feet and charged again. It jumped at me and I grabbed it by the neck and broke it.

Sakura was screaming; three were ganging up on her. I signed for chidori and charged at them; they howled in pain. Three or four growled and left down the other end of the cave. The injured left after them. The cave became loud with our labored breathing, but that soon calmed down to nothing.

"S-Sasuke, you're bleeding." She came to me and held my arm.

"I'm fine."

"No, it could get infected—sit down." I sighed as I leaned against the cave's wall and slid down. She knelt beside me and put both of her hands on my arm. A blue glow appeared from her palms. I watched the wound heal up till it was gone. She looked up into my eyes. For a while we stared, till I found myself on top of her. Her emerald eyes shined from the fire a few feet away from us. Her chest was rising and falling faster now.

"Thank you," I whispered. I placed a soft kiss upon her lips and rose to my feet. _I was basically playing with her._

She laid there, stunned.

"Why'd you—" she started.

"Why do you care?" I slipped on my kimono.

"I-I don't know,"

"Then don't ask." She smiled.

"You're in love with me." She stood up behind me. "You won't admit it, but you've fallen for me."

"Whatever you say— Sakura-chan."

But she didn't catch that. Not for the longest time, till she tackled me to the ground as I was putting on my pants. Her face was a hair away from mine, her nose brushing against my nose. She kissed me lightly with her soft pink lips.

"Whatever you say—Sasuke-kun." I rolled on top of her and dove into a heated kiss. She softly moaned in the back of her throat. I broke it off.

"Being trapped with you, was the best thing that's ever happened to me."

* * *

**So, that's it........**

**but as I said, if ya want a sequel...you know who to contact!**

**PEACE :3**


End file.
